


As Is The Sea Marvelous

by eyesonly



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pirate AU, This is just weird okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: as is the sea marvelous from god’s hands which sent her forth to sleep upon the world ~ e.e. cummings





	As Is The Sea Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

> So this the first time I’ve written DarkHawk. I’ve had this idea for awhile, so naturally I rush to make it come to fruition just minutes before WinterFRE ends. Its a weird story, but I like it.

He was known as the Red Coated Rebel. A captain of the Royal Army. He had fought against the American rebels before coming home to dutifully work his family’s copper mine. He lived a fairly simple life. It was simple. Until Hawk made his way into his life and made it anything but.

Cornwall wasn’t your typical pirate hangout. With its cliffs and rocky shore, it wasn’t the typical stop for seafaring folk. This fact made the meeting of these two men even more unlikely. 

Nevertheless, it happened. 

It was a loud knock at his door that brought the Cornish man out of his comfortable life. The man opened his door and a barrel of a gun was the first thing he saw. The second being fierce blue eyes surrounded by golden curls.

“I hate to be a bother, sir but I’m requesting your…hospitality.” The offending man says in a smooth almost playful voice.

“Requests usually don’t involve guns in pleasant company,” Dark eyes match the blue ones in a challenge.

The other man shrugs and puts away his gun, pushing himself in.

“I’m not exactly pleasant company.” The blond man retorts as he turns to see a gun in his own face.

“You’ve broken into my house. Give me a reason not to shoot.”

In that moment, the blond man knew he was staring at an equal. A man he knew he could call a partner. 

He manages to convince the home owner to store him until the red coats were off his trail. Ten gold pieces helping to persuade him.   
The next morning the pirate left the home with more than he intended. A new right hand to join him on the Hispaniola.

The pirate introduced himself as Hawk; nothing more, nothing less.

His new bounty was Ross. A simple man, a former captain of the Royal British Army. Hawk convinced himself and his crew that his uniform would prove useful.   
He would never admit that it was more because he couldn’t stand to never see him again. 

They pillaged and blundered throughout the Caribbean. Taking whatever they saw fit and they spared little mercy on the British and Spanish ships they attacked. 

Their bond however was solidified by near death.

It was a sudden attack, planned from within. A traitor on their ship working as an informant to the British. Hawk never saw the man again but knew he was paid a pretty penny for his and Ross’s heads.

The ambush happened in the dead of night, the two men sharing one captain’s quarters. To save space, naturally. There was a crash of a boat on the side of the Hispaniola. A large galleon if the force that pushed the men out of their beds was any indication. 

It was all hands on deck, the men grabbing their weapons and engaging at the ready. Hell broke loose with British soldiers invading their small, but mighty, ship.  
Hawk was in the heat of the battle, parrying and thrusting his rapier into any red coat that came in his direction. 

He only stopped fighting when he heard the most chilling phrase to a pirate.

“Man overboard!” 

Hawk ran and searched the faces of his men. Most were accounted for, all but the one who mattered most.

He heard the clattering bang of cannons, thankfully from his own ship, the British beginning their retreat.

One of his lackeys runs up to him, “Poldark, Captain! It was Poldark that went over!”

The man directs him in the direction and without a second thought he jumps in with only a rope in his hand. 

He dives into the frigid water, searching desperately for Ross. 

His Ross. His Red Coated Rebel. His love. 

The fast thrumming of his own heart the only thing he can hear as thrashes in the water, searching for Ross.

His hand grips a loose piece of fabric and he grabs the body attached. He tugs hard on the rope, clinging to it and the body as they are pulled up from the water.  
He’s freezing and he doesn’t remember landing in a wet pile on the deck.

The next moment in his memory is waking in the tangle of warm lanky limbs, the crooked smile of the Cornish soldier turned pirate lighting up the dark quarters.  
He couldn’t stop himself from kissing the man in front of him.

Not long after the harrowing experience were the two bonded in the tradition of matelotage. 

This was by no means the end of the two pirates adventures, the two making a name for themselves in the Caribbean and the American Eastern-

~

He stops when the other man starts coughing.

“Ross, are you alright?”

The pale man shakes his head. He thinks of the dark curls that used to shake when he made such a movement. 

Now there is just a blue beanie, covering a shorn head. He leans over and turns the oxygen up on the machine that sits between them.

“Deep breaths, love. There you go. Brilliant,” he gives him a soft smile and a squeeze of his hand.

Ross looks tiredly at him, wiping blood and mucus from his lips as his breathing evens out. There is a pained look on his face, a slight wincing in his eyes.

“Tell me about the headaches? How bad are they?”

Ross looks almost like a petulant child and that he’s been found out.

“I’m fine, it’s just the chemo makes everything bloody hurt.”

Jim leans over and presses a button that releases another merciful dose of morphine.

“You have to manage your pain, Ross. You still need to take care of yourself.”

“I’m dying either way. Does it really matter?” His voice is short and clipped.

Jim gives him a look and sighs, typing in administering notes into a small laptop over the myriad of medical supplies.

He stays quiet, thinking Ross will fall asleep soon and not wanting to continue chattering and bother the sick man.

“How does it end, Jim?”

“What?” He’s confused for a moment.

“What happens to Ross and Hawk?”

Jim hums and sits back.

“Well it’s said that they found a mysterious island filled with magic and treasure. The two knew that they would be able to retire comfortably with the treasures worth, but they choose to live on the island together. In the end, Ross returns to his simple life. This time however, he felt no need for adventure to cure him from the simplicity. For he had truly found his greatest treasure,” Jim tells him with soft inflection, gripping Ross’s hand.

Ross coughs softly and leans back, a smile growing on his face.

“And they lived happily ever after?”

Jim laughs softly and nods. “Yeah, something like that.”

Ross looks over at Jim, frowning when he looks out the window.

“It’s dark out.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you get off at five?”

“Oh, is it past five?” He teases, knowing it’s nearly nine.

“The cancer is in my lungs, not my head. You can’t pull that one on me.”

“Well, I had to finish the story.”

“Demelza isn’t here though.”

“I told her to take the night off.”

Ross frowns and shakes his head.

“You need to go home, rest!” His voice is fragile and soft, struggling to put heat behind it.

Jim squeezes his hand.

“Hawk wouldn’t leave his Poldark. So I won’t leave mine.”

Ross chuckles which leads to a cough.

Jim coaches him through his breathing again. Ross looks almost amused despite the coughing.

“Always professing your love to a dying man,” he snorts.

Jim grins a little, squeezing his hand again.

“You say that like you don’t profess your love as a dying man.”

“I just am more acknowledging of the sick irony that is falling in love with your end of life care nurse.”

Jim pulls the frail hand to his lips. 

“I acknowledge it, I just choose to be more positive than you.”

Ross smiles in return, unable to stay bitter at the sight of Jim’s endless optimism. 

“Tell me another story, I want to live vicariously through another version of us since I have you for the night.”

Jim hums in thought for a minute before beginning his next tale. He prays silently that the story isn’t his last, as he does before every one of his countless stories he tells Ross.

“Our story begins in 2599. Jim Hawkins is the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, however he didn’t realize his next bounty, the son of a wealthy mineral farmer, would be his last…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ deanogarbage


End file.
